Closer
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: One-shot song fic based on "Closer" by NIN. SLASH. Thirteen and a nameless one-nightstand. Written in second person POV. Rated 'M' for sex.


**Summary: One-shot about one of Thirteen's one-nightstands. It's a song fic based on the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.**

**A/N: This story marks a lot of "firsts" for me as a writer. It's my first House M.D. fic, first fic written in the second person, and first fic involving sex.  
Now read on and tell me what you think.**

_You let me violate you__  
You let me desecrate you__  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

The door slams shut behind you and the nameless woman who accompanies you home from the bar. You brace the short blond against the door, lifting up her legs to wrap around your waist. Your lips came together with an animistic urgency, your tongues battle for dominance while teeth pull at red lips. Breaking apart for air, you set the girl down and drag her by the hand towards your bed.

_Help me__  
I broke apart my insides  
__Help me__  
I've got no soul to sell  
__Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_

You shove the blond down onto your unmade bed. Well, at least the sheets have been changed since your last one-nightstand two nights ago. Crawling on top of her she looks up at you with lust filled eyes ripping off her shirt in anticipation. You follow suit but leave your bra on; no need to get too involved, you have a feeling that this won't last long. You return your focus to the unknown girl in your bed who is now naked and going to work on your pants. You allow her to flip you onto your back and undress your lower half. You're usually the one in charge, needing to feel in control of something in your life, but tonight you feel like taking it easy; for now at least.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

You rest against a pile of pillows while the young blond kisses her way down your slim body. She arrives at your thighs but takes her sweet time getting to where you really need her. After an eternity of waiting, you feel her begin to flick and nibble your clit. You arch your back as a low moan escapes your lips. The blond looks up at you with a wicked grin before returning to the job at hand. She traces her tongue around your clit before sticking one then two fingers into your core. You clutch the bed sheets arching your back again while the woman between your legs moves her fingers in and out of you at a slowly increasing pace. She adds a third slender finger to the mix and uses her thumb and tongue to rub your clit, bringing you closer to the edge.

_You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything_

You moan louder as an orgasmic wave washes over you. This is probably the moment when you should scream your partner's name, praise God, and tell the person who just made you cum how much you love them. But you don't know the name of the person who just made you cum and you're not much of a God person. She lingers between your legs for awhile cleaning up the sticky mess before kissing her way back to your lips allowing you to taste yourself.

_Help me  
Tear down my reason  
Help me  
It's your sex I can smell  
Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else_

Grabbing the small blond around the waist you flip her onto her back kissing her roughly. You suddenly feel alive; for a short while at least. You take control of the moment, forcing her legs apart and diving right in. You're licking and biting and raking your nails down her thighs. Maybe you're being a bit too aggressive but the girl seems to like it; she's moaning loudly and begging for more. And who are you to deny her of what she wants? You plunge three fingers into her, continuing to nibble her clit. She screams wildly, ripping the sheets off of the top corners of the bed.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

When it's all said and done, and the unknown woman has fallen asleep on top of you in your bed, you feel empty and alone. You try to convince yourself that the feeling of a stranger's tongue dancing inside of you is better than cutting or the Ecstasy hidden in your nightstand when in truth it doesn't even come close. But this is somehow safer; it's less life threatening and you're not ready to die despite the lies that you tell people. You untangle yourself from the blond and pull on your robe. You shake her awake telling her that she has to leave. She glares at you with disgust before grabbing up her clothes. She asks you why she can't stay the night; why she can't begin a relationship with you? She finishes getting dressed and you show her to the door, never answering her questions.

_Through every forest  
Above the trees  
Within my stomach  
Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey  
Inside your hive  
You are the reason  
I stay alive_


End file.
